


Business and Pleasure

by Sunwolfy



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwolfy/pseuds/Sunwolfy
Summary: Angela and Tony are having a difficult time focusing on their respective jobs.  Time alone together might be just the fix they're looking for.





	

Angela was seated at her desk, wistfully tapping her pen against a stack of papers. She had read through her client’s request for an advertising strategy but she just couldn’t seem to focus. It was the kind of work she often saw, how to best advertise another new product that the general public didn’t need but led to believe that they did. Normally, she could easily whip something up in no time but something was weighing on her mind of late. More and more, her thoughts kept turning to romance. Every advertising strategy she had come up with had some kind of romantic bent to it, no matter what the product. “I can’t keep working like this.” Angela sighed in frustration. “I haven’t come up with one good, solid, productive thought all week. Ugh, it’s a good thing mom decided to go away to Atlantic City for a while.” She removed her glasses and rubbed her hands against her face in a futile attempt to clear the carnal thoughts from her mind and get back to business. Tapping her fingers against the papers, she hoped she could come up with something before the end of the business day. After jotting down a few ideas on a notepad beside the client’s paperwork, she noticed that she had apparently written down “Tony” next to a bullet point regarding kitchen cleaning products without even consciously thinking about it. “Argh! Now I’m doing word associations. That’s it! If I can’t be the least bit productive, why am I even here? Maybe doing some of this at home might prove more fruitful.” She stood up, gathered up her papers, pen, notebook, and placed them in a fancy business-style leather satchel. After securing the flap, she threw the strap over her shoulder and headed home.

In Angela’s bedroom, Tony was in the process of sorting her delicates that he had finished washing some time ago and had been letting them dry before putting them away. He had already finished all of the housework downstairs and upstairs, leaving her bedroom for last. Her bathroom was spotless and her clothes were nearly all folded and put away. He quite enjoyed her bedroom now because of all the interesting memories he had in here. He still to this day remembered when she first opened her front door to him wearing only a bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a towel. He remembered discussing the layout of her clothing in the drawers and how inefficient it was. It took years to convince her to change it but, at one point, she finally did acquiesce and let him re-arrange it. He recalled how squeamish he had been initially when it came to her pantyhose and sexy little silk panties. He had felt awkward about it before, but now he was able to wash them in the bathroom sink without any qualms. It felt… ok to do that now. One of his most memorable experiences in her bathroom was the time he accidentally walked in on her while she was drying off from her bath and had seen her completely naked. He chuckled to himself about how embarrassed he had been before, and now he would sometimes see that image in his mind as he slept, resulting in him having to take care of his own needs the next morning. They had a very interesting friendship that never extended beyond just making out. They had shared many passionate kisses but taking that next step never really seemed to happen. Both he and Angela had dated others, some of them winding up in marriage proposals that were always refused. Today, his mind began to wander and he started fantasizing about what it would have been like if he had followed through on some of those times when it seemed like they could go all the way. One of his favorite fantasies was recalling the time he and Angela had gotten drunk and had a flour fight in the kitchen. They had kissed passionately and before she completely passed out, he carried her over his shoulder up to her bedroom and put her in bed. She grabbed him and pulled him into bed with her, making out with him some more. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was a little uneasy about sleeping with her so intoxicated, they probably could’ve had a really great time. He would fantasize about the “what if” situation, had he decided to give her the intimacy that she so desperately wanted at the time. This always made him smile and caused his jeans to become uncomfortably tight. Things between them were good most of the time and even the bad times never seemed to last very long. His daughter, Samantha, and Angela’s son, Jonathan, acted as though they were always sister and brother. Angela’s mother, Mona, approved of him from day 1 and he figured she had been secretly (and most likely not-so-secretly at times) trying to get him to bed her daughter. He’d never known any family that had blended so well together in such a short period of time. The only thing keeping their blended family from being official was the chaste nature of their relationship. Part of him wanted to finally close that gap so they would be a real family and yet, another part of him felt safe with that distance between them. He’d often mull that conflict over and over again in his mind, trying to resolve it. Why did marriage feel like the only way to solve this problem? He knew there was something he wanted to get out, but he could never find the words. He was so deeply ingrained in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door close.

Angela had just gotten home from the office and set her satchel down on the couch. She gave a quick glance around. It seemed like nobody was home right now. “Perfect.” she thought. “Maybe I’ll be able to get some work done.” She stopped for a minute and decided that changing out of her business attire and into some comfy pyjamas might help get the ideas flowing better. Nothing like a change to get things moving. She darted up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom. She flung the door open and gave a short scream as she came face-to-face with Tony who had jumped back in surprise. “Tony! I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were home. It was so quiet in here.” she said, her hand over her pounding heart. “Likewise, Angela! Geez! The least you could do is stomp around a bit so I know yer around.” He gave her a puzzled look. “Hey. What are you doin’ home at this time anyway? You’re still supposed to be at work.” She looked at him sheepishly. “I tried to work but my mind appears to have other ideas. I thought that maybe working in the comfort of my own home might help.” Tony nodded in agreement. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Lemme just get outta here so you can get yourself all comfy.” Suddenly, Angela’s mind sharpened and her instincts took over with no warning. She zipped in front of Tony, standing between him and the open door, which she then shut with her foot. “Uhhh, Angela?” he said nervously. “What are you doing?” Her eyes were blazing with passion. Work was no longer on her mind. Her carnal urges had taken over. She couldn’t think about the mundane for one moment longer. The man she desired was in her bedroom and there was not a single person in the house to interrupt this moment. She walked up to him slowly and deliberately. Her voice was dripping with desire. “What I should have done a long time ago.” She threw her arms around him, held him tight and pressed her mouth against his. He might have been more shocked than he was had he not been fantasizing about making love to her a short time earlier. He didn’t think it possible but his hardness increased dramatically. He kissed her back just as passionately. He could feel her hands running along his muscular back. His hands were at her waist, holding her in place. She opened her mouth wider and her tongue challenged his, all while she unbuttoned her blazer and tossed it blindly across the room. She started to pull his t-shirt up when he broke their kiss and backed away a little. Stunned, she asked “Tony. What’s wrong?” He hung his head, shaking it a little, and placed his hands on his hips. “I just don’t know, Angela! I don’t know why I feel so weird about this.” Angela crossed her arms over her chest, as if trying to protect herself. “We’ve kissed before. This isn’t anything terribly new.” Tony took a deep breath and paced briefly. “Angela, this is the first time you’ve tried to take off my shirt while we’re kissin’. Now, I may not know much about Connecticut but if takin’ off someone’s shirt while makin’ out means the same thing as it does in Brooklyn…” His voice trailed off. “I just don’t know about this, Angela. I’m so confused.” Angela tried hard to fight off the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. Every time they got close, something interfered. Now, they were finally alone and she was still up against Tony’s inexplicable uncertainty about the next step. She turned her back to him, swallowed hard, and tried her best to give voice to her disappointment. It was time to tell him exactly how she felt. She whipped around again, her tears having retreated somewhat due to her rising anger. She gave him a stare that could have bored a hole through 10 feet of concrete. “You know what confuses me, Tony?” she said icily. He said nothing but stood there listening. “I don’t understand how you can so easily sleep with the random women you bring home but you can’t bring yourself to sleep with me.” He was dumbstruck. He had never thought about it that way before. “What do these girls have that I don’t, Tony?!” He dropped his gaze for a moment, then met hers again. He finally had the words. “Actually, it’s what they don’t have that you do.” She gave him a confused glance. “What do you mean?” He stepped closer to her. “Class, Angela. You have class. They don’t.” He reached for her hands and held them in his. “You see, these girls, they don’t mean nothin’ to me. They’re a good time, that’s all. But you, Angela. Oh ay, ay yo. You’re in a class of your own. You’re one classy lady, Angela Bower. I can’t give you the same thing I give to them. You deserve better, much better than that.” Her icy glare melted away and the warmth returned. “You deserve someone who will make sweet love to you, not just sleep with you.” Her heart now thawed, Angela closed the gap between them. “Then please make love to me, Tony Micelli.” He took another deep breath and said “Oh Angela. I can’t resist it when you beg.” He put his arms around her, held her tight and kissed her deeply. She moaned as she felt him hardening against her. Her excitement building, she rubbed herself shamelessly against him. He groaned and pressed against her harder still. This time, he took the bold step of unbuttoning her white blouse and sliding it off of her. She once again attempted to remove his t-shirt and was not met with refusal a second time. One of his hands snaked up her back and unfastened her bra. He deftly removed it and it dropped to the floor on top of her blouse already lying there. Her naked breasts were now pressing against his bare chest, tickling him with her hardened nipples. He had seen them before, but that had been by accident and she had covered herself up pretty quickly afterwards. This time, he was able to fully appreciate them as she wanted him to see them. This felt so right, so good. It was time to take things to the next level. He tightened his grip on her, lifted her up off her feet, and carried her to the bed without breaking their kiss. He laid her down on the soft mattress and laid himself down on top of her. She wasted no time reaching for the button and zipper on his jeans and freeing him of the binding garment. When she started tugging at his underwear, he stopped kissing her for a moment and exclaimed “Whoa! Angela! I know you’re really excited about doin’ this but let’s make it last a bit. I’d like to take my time with you. After all, we’ve both been waitin’ for this for a long time.” “Ok.” she said, breathlessly. “You lead.” She smiled warmly as he leaned down and started suckling her breasts, gently squeezing them both in his hands while teasing her hardened nipples with his teeth and tongue. She moaned loudly and shamelessly. He slid his hands down and pulled off her skirt, revealing a pair of those tiny, sexy, silk panties he had been folding earlier. After one last playful nip of her breast, he ran his hands down her long, sexy legs and gently coaxed them apart. He noticed the dampness seeping through her panties and desperately wanted to taste that which he had denied himself for years. Taking his time, he trailed open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs, making her shudder with pleasure. When he at last reached her panties, he licked gently at the existing wet spot on them, then placed his entire mouth on it. The sudden heat made her gasp and his prying tongue curled her toes. He bought his arms down on her thighs to keep her from struggling too much while he worked his magic on her heated core. Next, he sneaked his tongue around her panties and into the sweet spot that had beckoned him earlier. She threw her head back and cried out his name. She was already so wet for him and more kept coming. Of all the women he’d been with, he couldn’t recall any of them being so hot for him as Angela was right now. She reached down, ran her fingers through his hair and thrust herself upward, pushing his tongue deeper into her. _She looks so incredibly beautiful right now_ Tony thought to himself. He grimaced a bit as the throbbing in his underwear could no longer be ignored. He pulled himself up from her and removed her soaked panties very delicately, tossing them on the floor beside them. Her wetness had spread beyond the confines of her underwear to the upper part of her thighs. As tempting as it was to want to complete the act, Tony wanted to continue to tease her just a little bit longer. He very much enjoyed seeing her in this state of ecstasy, especially since he was the one responsible for it. He placed a hand on either side of her, putting his weight on his arms, and thrusting himself forward against her most intimate place. Still wearing his underwear to tease her, he rubbed against her in a simulation of the act that would take place shortly. Her secretions quickly soaked through his underwear and he felt the warmth seeping though, hardening him to its fullest extent. He could no longer restrain himself. He kicked off his underwear and came to rest just at the opening between those incredible legs of hers. Breathing hard, he looked at her. Her face and neck were flushed and her skin was shimmering with a fine layer of sweat created by their activities up to this point. “Are you really sure you still want to do this, Angela? After this, there ain’t no goin’ back.” She met his gaze and, in her most confident voice, said “Just take me, Tony. Now!” He swallowed hard, trying to keep his excitement under control. “You’re the boss.” His gaze never leaving hers, he gave in to his primal urges and plunged himself deeply and completely inside her. They both cried out as they finally became one. All the worry, the doubt, the inhibitions disappeared in an instant. Angela pulled Tony’s head down to kiss him deeply once more as he began to thrust inside her. At her urging, he’d thrust harder and faster. Needing air, he broke their kiss and pressed his hot mouth against the side of her neck, burying his face in her soft, dampened blonde hair. At long last, Tony felt Angela tighten around him. He could no longer hold himself back. Her powerful orgasm triggered his and their moment came together. A gushing warmth filled her as it left him. Their united cries filled the room briefly, then all was quiet again. Hot, sweaty, and panting, they lay curled up together in her bed. Having regained their senses, they looked at each other again, but as more than just good friends. They had at last become the family they always knew they were.


End file.
